The invention relates generally to towed hydrophone arrays and, more particularly, to devices for controlling the positions of towed arrays.
Linear hydrophone arrays are towed behind submarines for sonar applications. Typical linear arrays are tubular in shape with a diameter no greater than a few inches. The arrays are payed out and retrieve by handling equipment through a small opening in the submarine. The handling equipment generally includes a reel for a tow cable attached to the head end of the array. The tow cable includes both strength members and electrical conductors for powering and communicating with electronics in the array. When towed at low speeds, the array tends to sink because of the weight of the tow cable and the array itself. When the array sinks, its aft end rides deeper than its fore end, which causes its sensor performance to suffer. Furthermore, there is a greater opportunity for the array to be damaged by collision with the sea floor or underwater obstructions. Often it is desirable to operate the array out of the wake or the acoustic shadow of the submarine. This can be achieved to some extent through submarine maneuvers, but such maneuvers may not be possible or preferred in some circumstances.
Consequently, there is a need to prevent a towed array from sinking at low towing speeds and to steer the array out of the wake or shadow of the submarine in a way that is compatible with conventional array handling systems.